The Strawberry Comet
by Arkatex
Summary: Yoruichi has been alone for years and this is just one of those nights. However a strawberry head decides to be with her. YoruxIchi. one-shot.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, how is it going? I'm doing just fine thank you! Here is a YoruxIchi fic so here you go. On with the show, Watson… please.**

**I own nothing.**

Yoruichi always liked the nighttime. It provided good shadows to sneak in. Tonight however was special. Tonight was the night of the Lykourgos comet. It was a supposed moon that got knocked out of orbit by a giant comet.

She had also picked a perfect spot for seeing the comet. The place was a small hill with a tree on top. The best part was that the green hill was away from civilization. Here she was counting down to the moment the comet would arrive. Sitting on the branch though, she couldn't help but feel lonely. Of course at times like these, she always felt lonely. It was _his_ entire fault. She had locked her self up for to long to not even realize that she had no longer had herself 'locked' up.

Of course she didn't mean to fall in love with him, but the way he always heads in to danger, head first, without a negative thought, to protect the one that were precious to him, it wasn't all that hard. He also wasn't bad looking. In fact he was quite handsome. She never admitted these feelings to anyone besides Kukaku. Kukaku had thought that she was at first joking, being on love with a ryoka, but soon she found out Yoruichi was not joking.

Kukaku tried to give advice on what to do to get the man's attention, but anything she tried didn't work. He was just to damn innocent. Yoruichi decided to just let nature run its course. She wanted to be with him but at anytime she would try to get alone with the ryoka, she would always get anxious, or some hollow would be have to be taken care of, or someone, mainly Orihime, would interrupt her in the middle of asking **(sorry but I just don't care for Orihime).**

Well she didn't have company to enjoy the beautiful sights with, oh well she could manage. She had been alone most of her life, not counting Kisuke and Tessai, so this is nothing. Still, she wouldn't mind having the strawberry with her. "Yoruichi," speak of the devil, "What are you doing here?" Ichigo Kurosaki said with the everlasting scowl on his face. "I could ask you the same thing, but if you must know, I'm here to watch the comet." Yoruichi said, "Unless you want to do something else together?" she said with a seductive voice.

The effect was immediate. Ichigo's face went from white to the color of Renji's hair. Ichigo could barely stand her teasing but he would rather be teased than be called an idiot again. "Are you asking me on a date?" Ichigo asked. Now it was Yoruichi's turn to be blushing. She turned her head to the sky to hide her blush. Ichigo studied how she looked. She was wearing a white top and black pants. Her hair and eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. He had to admit; he both admired both her looks and her personality. She was as beautiful as she was stubborn.

He liked her, yes that was true, possibly even loves her, but his ego wouldn't allow him to ask and be rejected then humiliated. Ichigo climbed the tree and sat next to Yoruichi. The closeness between them did not go unnoticed and she blushed even harder. "Yoruichi, what's is wrong?" Ichigo asked, "It's not like you to be this quiet."

"You are concerned for me?" Yoruichi asked, "How nice." Ichigo stared at her but then looked at the sky deciding not to pry.

Soon the comet came and a cool breeze washed over the two. Yoruichi shivered and Ichigo put his jacket over her. She thanked him then closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. "I'm saying my wish." Yoruichi replied. "You do that type of thing?"

"Is that a problem?" Yoruichi asked. "No. I think I'll do it as well." Ichigo said while closing his eyes. How cliché it was that they were wishing for the same thing, a relationship with the one they were sitting next to. When they were done, they both had a slight blush on their faces. "What did you wish for?" Ichigo asked. "Can't tell you." Yoruichi said with a teasing voice. They were both looking into each other's eyes, losing themselves in the color of the other's eyes.

"Want to know my wish." Ichigo said. Feeling bold, Ichigo leaned in. "What?" Yoruichi asked in soft voice. "A chance to be with you." Ichigo said while filling the gap between their faces in a breathtaking kiss. Yoruichi moaned and leaned into the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart, both panting.

"That was… indescribable." Yoruichi said still panting from lack of oxygen. "I guess my wish was fulfilled." Yoruichi said. "And what was your wish, if I may ask?" Ichigo asked. "To know if the one I love… loves me too." Yoruichi replied. "You love me?" Ichigo asked. "Of course. I just said that didn't I?" "I guess you did." Ichigo said as he leaned in for another kiss as the comet disappeared into the night.

**So how was it? I think it was cheesy but cute. Please review and know that you have wonderful hair today. Never change that beautiful hair. Well, have some cake and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI people. I have a few things to say, mostly thank you all for the reviews and favorites. you can expect a few more YoruIchi Fics from me so. also i finally got the alert system working again (I wasn't able to get favorite alerts so sorry) and i must say wow. well to sum all up, making more and thank you for the reviews and favorites.**

**well time to say bye. Read, review, favorite, and see you next time.  
><strong>

**Bye  
><strong>


End file.
